


And You're Incorrigible, Wentz

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Spoilers, Television Watching, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Patrick looks down to the popcorn and wonders if that butter really was laced.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	And You're Incorrigible, Wentz

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler for _L&amp;O_ "Darkness", maybe? Just playing it safe.

Pete's lap is always a comfortable place for Patrick to lie and rest his head when they watch TV together, but not when things start...shaking.

"Uh, Pete?" He puts the tape on pause and sits up to see his friend, what looks to the untrained eye, like having a convulsion. He's bitten his lower lip, the corners of his eyes are crinkled, and a handful of popcorn has stopped its ascent to his mouth halfway.

"What's so funny?" The occasional _bon mot_ aside, _Law &amp; Order_ isn't exactly a comedy.

Pete unbites his lip, says, "...Marty," and starts another fit of laughter. Patrick looks down to the popcorn and wonders if that butter really was laced.

"OK, reeeeally funny, man, ha ha," he finally says, flatly. It's the strangest paradox as far as he knows. Pete behaves as if the younger man invented oxygen, chocolate, and music all in the same day- yet teases him mercilessly.

Yeah, they're pretty weird together, but it has to be a good thing, even if neither of them will ever admit it.

Pete leans on his friend's shoulder as his chuckles subside. "Patrick Marty Martin Marty McFly Stumph," he coos _(so goddamn irresitable)_ and kisses the young man's neck. "Wanna blindfold me later?"

"Do you want no sex for a week?" Patrick finds himself half-teasing in the lilting voice that comes out to play when he's kissed. _Damn you, Pete._

"You're a bad boy, Marty." Pete reaches for a fresh hand of popcorn and brings it to his friend's mouth.

Patrick smile and slides out his tongue to retrive the snack. "And you're incorrigible, Wentz," he says with loves, flings an arm around Pete's shoulder, and starts the tape again.


End file.
